Kurumada Gouichi
Kurumada Gouichi (車田 剛一) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO series and is a defender for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A guy with a fiery heart. He dribbles like a roaring locomotive."'' Appearance He has black hair that is mainly navy blue, the hair style of Gouenji, and has black eyes. He has a bandage on his nose. He has tanned skin. Personality He is described to be a defender who dribbles like a roaring train. He is shown to be very physical and irritable. He is shown to not get easily discouraged, when he tried to encourage the team in Episode 7. Though, along with his teammates, he also wants to have "real soccer" back also. It can be seen in Episode 37, that he can also be an affectionate person and cares for his old friends, as shown when Minamisawa paid a visit and he received a hug with cries from Kuramada. Plot (GO) .]]He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Later, some members of the Raimon team are quitting to which Kurumada got angry about and wanted to punch another member for quitting. In Episode 12, he is the one to tell Shindou that half of the Raimon would not be participating in the next half of the match. In Episode 13, it is shown that Kurumada had got tired of watching the team being beaten, and joins in the match along with the others who also didn't want to play. Later Kurumada is shown with Amagi, and Sangoku coming to help Tenma and Shinsuke with Shinsuke's hissatsu technique creation. In episode 20, he played against Kaiou. He also used his hissatsu, Dash Train. In Episode 22, he saw Minamisawa Atsushi with Gassan Kunimitsu. He shocked to see him there. In episode 23, Kurumada and Kirino were asked to sit on the bench, leaving only ten people on the field. When Kirino found out the flaw within the opponents' tactics, Kurumada was shocked and impressed by Kirino's ability and praised him. In Episode 29, he seems worried if he will become a reserve, since Kidou now was the new coach, so he started to train more by running during the night. Afterwards, when Kidou was about the persons to be on the field for the match of Raimon versus Kidokawa, he was worried, but luckily he was called and he was glad that he wasn't on the reserve. But, he saw Amagi Daichi who was sad because he had to be on the bench, this made Kuramada worried for Amagi, but later he started on the match. During the match in Episode 30, he used Dash Train to get the ball from Kishibe Taiga, but failed against Taki Sousuke. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 3-2. and Kurumada being beaten by Dragonlink]]In Episode 37, Minamisawa reappeared again at Raimon probably for a visit and was shown to be suddenly hugged by Kurumada who is shown to be bursting into tears and missed him. In Episode 43, he tried to help Amagi to stop Dragonlink's Keshin shoots but it failed. He was seen to be injured and tired in the match. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, it was revealed that Kurumada has joined the American football club and is even seen to use Dash Train when no one in Raimon could remember what soccer was. He also does not recognize Tenma at all. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Lune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he got badly injured by Protocol Omega 2.0 and got replaced by Kariya. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Kurumada quited the team like the others who hasn't a Keshin. In Episode 18, he and all the members came back. Afterwards, it was revealed that all the third years were also attacked, but they explained they were able to beat them though just like the other second years who got attacked. He wasn't selected to go to the France era and stayed behind with the others, who weren't selected also. In Episode 39, he was teleported to El Dorado's head quarters along with Raimon and the others who didn't go to King Arthur's era. He later became a member of El Dorado Team 1. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He appeared in the GO movie. He, along with the other got gassed with sleeping gas in the bus. After that, Raimon fought against Unlimited Shining. He played as midfielder instead of defender. He got injured like the others because of Hakuryuu's White Hurricane. After that, Raimon lost with 12-0 and got saved by Endou. After their defeat, he got trained by Kazemaru with Shindou and Kirino. He, along with Shindou and Kirino, failed the training many times but they completed the training. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 151 *'TP': 177 *'Shoot': 83 *'Dribbling': 86 *'Technique': 128 *'Block': 94 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 99 *'Catch': 89 *'Lucky': 115 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 75 *'Block': 117 *'Catch': 71 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 83 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Head Bazooka' *'DF Dash Train' *'DF Big Scissors' *'SK Recovery' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Dokonjou Bat' *'DF Dash Train' *'DF Big Scissors' *'SK Recovery' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'SH Head Bazooka' *'DF Dash Train' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Head Bazooka' *'DF Dash Train' *'DF Big Scissors' Hissatsu Tactics *' Flying Route Pass' Trivia *His dubname is a pun on two car companies. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Defenders Category:Raimon GO Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:El Dorado Team 1